ZodIac: EXO Couple Story
by WindTree
Summary: Tanpa mereka sadari kehadiran Zo!ac malah akan membuat hidup mereka lebih bahagia karena 1 fakta yang belum di ketahui oleh member EXO jika semua member Zod!ac adalh Fujoshi. this is Application Fanfic, so ku butuh 11 OC yang berminat silahkan isi formulir, 1 lagi this is Yaoi Fanfic! walaupun ada Yeoja sebagai cast FF ini tetap takkan prnh berubah jd Straight!/All member releaved!
1. Chapter 1

Lotus: EXO couple Story

Author : KittyDeerPanda or Haruna Quirie

Cast/Pair : Xiumin, Luhan, Kris, Lay, Chen, Baekhyun, Tao, Kai, Sehun, Suho, Chanyeol, D.O and 12 OC

Rate : T+

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Warning : Yaoi!, Typo(s)!.

Disclaimer : This FF is mine but all the character/Cast/Pair belongs to God, SMent, their family and themselves, I just borrowed their name.

If you don't like my FF please click [X]

I told you~ Don't Like… just Don't Read.

~KittyDeerPanda Present~

.

.

~Haruna Quirie Present~

.

.

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading~

allkpop.

Music

**SM Entertaiment New Girlband?!**

By sweet_girlz – April 16, 2013 at 2:24 pm 56786 views 49234 comments.

Setelah sukses dengan Girl's Generation dan F(X) Star Museum Entertaiment atau yang biasa di kenal SM Entertaiment menyatakan akan mengeluarkan GirlBand baru, melalui akun twitter resminya SM entertainment menulis "Lotus is amazing Flower, while growing from the mud, it is unstained"

Pihak SMentertaiment juga menyertakan sebuah foto yang bergambar 12 yeoja yang diambil dari belakang, membuat netizen bertanya-tanya seperti apa 'Lotus' yang akan di keluarkan oleh SM entertainment.

Banyak rumor yang beredar jika Lotus akan menjadi Girlband di bawah bimbingan EXO di lihat dari jumlahnya yang sama-sama 12 dan Rumor semakin berhembus kencang kala SM entertainment merilis sebuah foto, foto dari Badge yang biasa di pakai oleh EXO mengelilingi bunga Lotus

Kim Youngmin selaku CEO SMentertainment membenarkan rumor yang beredar "Mereka (read-Lotus) memang akan berada di bawah bimbingan EXO, masing-masing personil Lotus akan memiliki 1 pembimbing"

Pernyataan ini membuat netizens semakin penasaran, so apa kalian juga penasaran Kpopers? Jika iya stay tuned on allkpop.

* * *

Suho dan Kris berulang kali membaca artikel yang tersebar di internet, "apa tak apa-apa membiarkan masing-masing dari kita membimbing GB baru ini?" Kris menghebuskan nafasnya sejenak "mau bagaimana lagi ini perintah dari perusahaan semoga yeoja-yeoja itu tidak terlalu ikut campur urusan 'pribadi' kita"

"Suho-hyung, Kris-hyung makan malam sudah siap!" Kyungsoo berteriak memanggil para Leader dan beberapa saat kemudian Kris dan Suho muncul ke ruang makan.

"apa benar kita akan membimbing GB baru itu?" Tanya Chanyeol "jujur aku tak suka" ujar Baekhyun "mau bagaimana lagi, ini perintah langsung dari para petinggi" sebenarnya Suho juga tak terlalu menyukai keputusan para petinggi, mereka masih rookie dan di suruh membimbing GB baru kenapa para petinggi tak meminta Super Junior saja yang membimbing mereka.

Luhan hanya diam mendengarkan semua pembicaraan, "gege kenapa?" Sehun memandang Luhan khawatir "gwenchana hanya memikirkan sesuatu" Luhan kembali menyuapkan makanan kemulutnya "sesuatu?" "hmm.. tentang Lotus ku dengar dari para Sunbenim mereka gadis-gadis yang manis, mereka training di beberapa anak perusaha SMentertaiment" semua member menatap Luhan "apa mereka tahan dengan kita?" pertanyaan Chen membuat semua member EXO terdiam, memang itu yang menjadi kendala utama, semua member EXO itu Bisex dan sekarang mereka sedang menjalin hubungan sesama jenis, mereka takut GB baru itu akan melakukan sesuatu jika mereka tahu jika para pembimbingan itu 'gay'

Tanpa mereka sadari kehadiran Lotus malah akan membuat hidup mereka lebih bahagia karena 1 fakta yang belum di ketahui oleh member EXO jika semua member Lotus adalah Fujoshi.

* * *

Lotus adalah Girlband baru yang direncanakan debut di 3 negara berbeda JKM (Japan, Korean, Mandarin) dengan masing-masing berisi 4 member, member Lotus telah di training selama lebih dari 3 tahun, Lotus memiliki 3 Leader dan 3 maknae.

1 hal yang menjadi rahasia Girlband ini, Lotus adalah owner dari web terkenal bernama EXO 'Couple' Planet, web yang berisi tentang segala jenis kegiatan EXO, EXO Couple, Fancam, web itu juga membuat banyak sekali Fanmade MV, Movie atau Fanfiction Triler, mereka juga berperan sebagai Author, terdapat 12 admin, masing-masing memeggang 1 member EXO.

Ingin menjadi member Lotus? Menjadi saksi terciptanya EXO Couple, ikut membantu hubungan para member EXO, dan membantu menyikirkan orang-orang yang ingin merusak hubungan EXO member?

A/N

Yoo~~~! Quirie here~ ku buat FF ini sebagai selingan soalnya ku lagi stuck nulis 2 FF ber-chapterku yang lain, hmm.. FF ini bersistem Application jadi ku butuh 11 OC karena ku juga ikut jadi member Lotus, tetep ini FF Yaoi! Ku ngga terlalu suka Straight jadi anggep aja member Lotus itu sebagai perantara hubungan para member EXO karena member lotus juga bakal jarang muncul yang muncul tetep EXO Couple, setiap akhir Chapter semua member Lotus bakal nulis sesuatu di EXO 'Couple' Planet.

1 lagi ku butuh 11 OC yang bener-bener aktif! Kalau ngga aktif bakal ku kick out dan ku ganti dengan OC yang baru, jika berminat kalian bisa mengisi formulir ini di kolom Review, nanti bakal ku pilih siapa yang OCnya menarik bakal jadiin member Lotus~

Name :

Stage Name:

Username for Web:

Personality:

History: (latar belakang keluarga)

Like, Dislike, Hobbies:

Talent: (Cooking, Composing, songwriter etc silahkan berimajinasi~)

Birthplace, Birth Date:

Ethnicity: (max-2 -japan, China-Canada)

Home Town:

Blood Type:

Language: (max-5)

Height/Weight:

Patner : (choose 2 ex. Sehun-Luhan)

Posistion : (choose 2)

Trainee Years: (morethan 3 years)

Ulzzang Face: (kalian ngga perlu nyebutin ciri2 cukup tulis nama ulzzang yang wajahnya ingin kalian pinjem~ pilih 2 ne~)

Posistion!

Lead Vocalist

Main Vocalist

Main Rapper, Vocalist

Lead Vocalist

Main Dancer, Lead Rapper, Vocalist

Lead Dancer, Vocalist, Rapper

Lead Rapper, Sub-Vocalist

Lead Vocalist

Lead Vocalist, Lead Dancer.

Main Dancer, Rapper, Vocalist

Main Rapper, Vocalist.

So~~ bagi yang berminat isi formulirnya ne~~~


	2. Lotus change their name! Zod ac 1st

Zod!ac: EXO couple Story

Author : KittyDeerPanda or Haruna Quirie

Cast/Pair : Xiumin, Luhan, Kris, Lay, Chen, Baekhyun, Tao, Kai, Sehun, Suho, Chanyeol, D.O and 12 OC

Rate : T+

Genre : Drama, Romance.

Warning : Yaoi!, Typo(s)!.

Disclaimer : This FF is mine but all the character/Cast/Pair belongs to God, SMent, their family and themselves, I just borrowed their name.

If you don't like my FF please click [X]

I told you~ Don't Like… just Don't Read.

~KittyDeerPanda Present~

.

.

~Haruna Quirie Present~

.

.

.

Lotus 1st member!.

.

.

Happy Reading~

allkpop.

Music

**SMentertaiment say Lotus will change their name become Zod!ac**

By sweet_girlz – April 24, 2013 at 21:24 pm 66796 views 59274 comments.

Melalui akun Facebook Officialnya mengatakan jika mereka akan mengubah nama Lotus menjadi Zod!ac,

"Lotus will change their name become Zod!ac"-SMTOWN

Banyak rumor yang beredar tentang nama baru dari Lotus, berikut beberapa komentar yang di ambil dari Facebook.

"aku lebih menyukai nama Lotus dari pada Zod!ac" "Zod!ac? apa mungkin setiap member mempunyai Zodiac yang berbeda?" "Zod!ac?! Huuwwa.. keren'-'d"

Banyak tanggapan negative maupun positive dari para netizen, kita tunggu saja kelanjutan dari GB Zod!ac ini. Stay tuned on allkpop.

Sehun tengah menjelajah di dunia maya, dia sedang membaca berbagai macam artikel yang berkaitan tentang EXO, mata Sehun melebar kala melihat sebuah artikel yang baru saja di post beberapa jam yang lalu.

"HYUNGDEUL~!" semua member berlari menuju tempat di mana Maknae mereka berada, "waeyo Sehunna? Kenapa berteriak?" semua member menatap Sehun,"itu..anoo… member pertama Zod!ac sudah di umumkan" Sehun memutar Laptopnya agar seluruh hyungnya bisa melihat artikel yang tadi dia baca.

allkpop.

Music

**Zod!ac 1****st**** member Revealed!**

By sweet_girlz – April 25, 2013 at 21:24 pm 86796 views 79274 comments.

1st member of Zod!ac is revealed!

Setelah sekian lama akhirnya SMentertaiment mengumumkan member pertama dari Zod!ac!

Ingin tahu lebih lanjut siapa member pertama Zod!ac? Here is some information about her!

Name : Haruna Quirie

Stage Name : Rie

D.O.B: March 6, 1992

Posistion: Leader of Zod!ac-J, Main Vocalist, Dancer

Sign: Pisces

Nationality: Japanese

Rie adalah member Zod!ac dengan masa training terlama yaitu 6 tahun, Rie merupakan Leader dari Zod!ac-J dan juga dia berperan sebagai Official Leader karena masa Trainingnya yang paling lama dan ternyata Rie berteman akrab dengan member Super Junior, melalui akun Twitter official miliknya dia men-twett ucapan terimakasih kepada Seniornya itu.

"thank's for always supporting me~ special1004 shfly3424 himsenkangin ShinsFriend imSMI AllRiseSilver donghae861015 siwon407 ryeong9 ikbumik GaemGyu henrylau89 zhoumi_419 and Thanks to my beautifull oppa and my handsome oppa~ HanChul-oppa~"

Kalian bisa memfollow akun twitter milik member pertama Lotus ini ** Quirie99**.

Semua member EXO terdiam setelah membaca sepenggal artikel tersebut. "aku penasaran seperti apa sifatnya nanti" ujar Chanyeol "wajahnya manis ne, mirip boneka" Kyungsoo menatap foto Rie dengan mata O_O, Kai merangkul pundak Kyungsoo "yak hyung jangan pandangi fotonya seperti itu aku bisa cemburu nih" Kyungsoo mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali "mianhae Jonginnie abisnya dia mirip boneka sih" "kuharap dia tak lebih tinggi dari aku" semua member tertawa mendengar perkataan Xiumin, "yak! Jangan tertawa!" Xiumin mengembungkan pipinya kesal.

"coba kau lihat komentar-komentarnya Sehunna" Sehun mengaggukan kepalanya setelah mendengar permintaan Luhan, Sehun mengerakan mousenya turun kebawah.

Serendity3

Posted April 25, 2013 21:55 pm.

"she so cute like a doll"

Reply . Report . Share

Spring_Sweet

Posted April 25, 2013 21:41 pm.

"she looks like a doll, she make me want to hug her!"

Reply . Report . Share

BluePinkGirlz

Posted April 25, 2013 22:55 pm.

"i think her voice will be so beautifull"

Reply . Report . Share

Angelica67

Posted April 25, 2013 21:35 pm.

"I wanna hear her voice~!"

Reply . Report . Share

SweetPurple896

Posted April 25, 2013 23:15 pm.

"I hope all member will revealed soon"

Reply . Report . Share

More..

"apa kita perlu bertanya pada Super Junior Sunbenim tentang dia?" Kris menyederkan badanya di tembok, "sepertinya tak perlu, biarkan kita mencari tahu sendiri sekaligus mengetest apakah dia tahan dengan kita atau tidak" perkataan Suho di tanggapi dengan anggukan setuju oleh member lain, "arraseo, kajja kita tidur besok kita akan latihan untuk Comeback"

"Luhan-hyung, menurutmu mereka bisa menerima keadaan kita?" ujar Sehun yang kini tengah merapikan alat-alat elektroniknya dengan di temani Luhan "aku tak tahu" Luhan tanpak berpikir sejenak dia menginggat dengan jelas twett yang di buat oleh member Zod!ac yang bernama Rie itu, 'thanks for my beautifull oppa and my handsome oppa HanChul-oppa~' Luhan tahu jika twitter memiliki jumlah kata yang terbatas tapi menyingkat nama menjadi nama couple bukankah suatu hal yang aneh?

Disebuah ruangan tampak seorang yeoja berkutat denga laptopnya.

Dia sibuk memposting beberapa foto EXO terbaru yang berhasil dia dapatkan.

'HunHan/HanHun is so cute if they're together:3'

'KittyPanda99'

Setelahnya yeoja itu memposting tulisan itu di sertai sebuah foto terbaru HunHan couple.

"hah~~ aku tak sabar bertemu member EXO semoga saja ku mendapatkan sweet moment mereka, terutama LuHan~ kyyaaaaaaa~!" untuk saja dia sedang sendirian di kamarnya, kalau tidak orang-orang mungkin akan menanggap dia gila karena berteriak sambil berguling-guling di lantai yang beralaskan karpet.

Kris membaca sebuah e-mail yang baru saja di kirimkan oleh Managernya.

Zod!ac Official Profile.

Name : Haruna Quirie.

Stage Name: Rie

Nickname: Childish Leader, kittyRie.

Talents: Play Drum, Guitar and Songwriter

Ethnicity: Japan-Indonesia.

Nationality: Japanese.

Birthplace and D.O.B: Jakarta, March 6, 1992

Hometown: Tokyo.

Bloodtype: AB

Height/Weight: 158cm/45kg

Posistion: Leader Zod!ac-J, Main Vocalist, Dancer.

Trainee Years: 6 Years

Trivia.

-Rie merupakan member terpendek di Zod!ac.

-Rie membenci makan pedas, ikan, dan daging.

-Rie menyukai segala hal yang manis.

-Rie merupakan anak tunggal.

-Rie kuliah di KAIST(Korean Advanced Institute of Sians and Technology)

-Rie merupakan Official Leader di Zod!ac.

-walaupun tertua kadang-kadang Rie bertingkah childish melebihi maknae.

Kris menyeritkan dahinya setelah membaca profil lengkap milik Rie "Childish Leader eoh?" Kris mengerakan tampilan Ipadnya menurun ke bawah Kris sedikit melebarkan matanya setelah membaca 'pesan singkat' dari sang manager.

'Rie akan berada di SM Building besok, kalian harus menemuinya untuk mengakrabkan diri' perkataan atau yang lebih tepat disebut perintah mau tak mau harus Kris dan yang lain laksanakan.

Member EXO tampak berlatih untuk persiapan comeback mereka "yak, lebih kompak" sang choreographer terus mengarahkan sambil mengawasi member EXO.

Pintu ruang latihan perlahan terbuka, sebuah kepala menyembul di sela pintu "yo! Rie kemari" semua member EXO menghentikan latihannya serempak mereka mebalikan tubuhnya menatap seorang yeoja bertubuh mungil atau bisa dibilang pendek memasuki ruangan latihan.

"kau dari mana eoh, seharusnya kau sudah ada di sini 1 jam yang lalu" Rie tampak menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal "ada hal yang harus ku lakukan oppa~" "hal itu adalah membeli makanan manis di supermarket, am I right?" Rie mengembungkan pipinya "mianhae~" choreographer menghembuskan nafasnya sejenak "arra..arra.. sudah sana perkenalkan dirimu pada mereka"

"Annyeonghaseyo choneun Haruna Quirie imnida 21 tahun, manaseo bagapseumnida" Rie membungkukan badannya 90 drajat.

Semua member EXO tengah duduk di lantai dengan format dari kiri ke kanan, Kai-D.O-Sehun-Luhan-Kris-Tao-Chen-Xiumin-Suho-Lay- Baekhyun-Chanyeol sedangkan Rie duduk di depan mereka, Rie mengigit bibir bawahnya mungkin keliatan dari luar dia sedang gugup tapi itu di luar kalau di dalam.

"kyaaaaaaaaaa~! HunHan!asdfghjkl" inner Rie berteriak kesetanan.

"member Zod!ac yang lain tak datang ke SM Building?" Suho memecahkan keheningan yang tadi tercipta, Rie mengelengkan kepalanya "mereka dilarang keras untuk menginjakan kaki di SM Building sebelum teaser mereka publish" Kris menyeritkan dahinya "lalu jika kalian ingin latihan untuk debut nanti bagai mana? Ruang latihannya ada di sini bukan?"

"biasanya kita memakai Studio dance umum lagi pula masing-masing lagu debut kita berbeda, Zod!ac-J membawakan lagu debut 'Start Dash' Zod!ac-K membawakan lagu debut 'Gone Around Any Longer' sedangkan Zod!ac-M membawakan lagu 'Feat'" jelas Rie panjang lebar.

"kenapa berbeda?" Sehun berpikir jika nanti mereka di tampilkan dalam 1 panggung mereka akan membawakan lagu medley begitu? "karena JKM itu memiliki konsep yang berbeda saat debut nanti, J yang ceria, K yang mellow sexy eum.. aku tak tahu harus menyebutnya apa dan M yang Sexy, hmm aku sedikit bingung dengan konsep M entah itu Sexy atau Naughty soalnya di lagunya nanti ada suara seperti desahan" para member EXO membelalakan matanya mendengar perkatan terakhir Rie.

"yak, jangan terlalu vulgar begitu" "tatapi itu kenyataanya Chanyeol-oppa~ nanti deh kalian dengarkan lagu Lotus-M" Rie memanggil Chanyeol-oppa karena permintaan member EXO mereka meminta Rie memanggil mereka oppa agar lebih akrab walalupun sebenarnya Rie lebih tua dari Chanyeol tapi karena wajahnya yang seperti anak SD-menurut Kyuhyun- jadi dia mengiyakan saja perkataan member EXO.

Dan perdebatan tentang kata-kata Rie yang menurut member EXO terlalu vulgar terus berlanjut.

A/N.

Ku ngga nyangka yang daftar banyak sampai lebih dari 30.. ok.. ku bakal baca dulu satu persatu, mianhae jika ada yang ngga terpilih… ku Cuma butuh 15 OC, 11 OC buat jadi member Zod!ac, 4 lagi buat jadi SM Staff… pertama yang muncul character milikku ne~, ok see u on next teaser~~~.


	3. Chapter 3

ZodIac: EXO Couple Story

Author : KittyDeerPanda or Haruna Quirie

Cast/Pair : EXO member and 15 OC

Rate : T+

Genre : Drama, Romance

Warning : Yaoi!, Typo(s)!, CrackPair! AU!

Disclaimer : This FF is mine but all the character/Cast/Pair belongs to God, SMent, their family and themselves, I just borrowed their name.

If you don't like my FF please click [X]

I told you~ Don't Like… just Don't Read.

~KittyDeerPanda Present~

.

.

~Haruna Quirie Present~

.

.

.

Zod!ac: EXO Couple Story

.

.

.

Happy Reading~

Luhan menjatuhkan tubuhnya di kasurnya, waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 2 dini hari, Luhan meruntuki jadwal mereka yang semakin padat setelah comeback. "kau tak mandi ge?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil mengambil bajunya yang ada di lemar, "kau duluan saja" Kyungsoo mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya lalu berlalu menuju kamar mandi yang ada di kamar tersebut.

Luhan sedikit membuka matanya dia melirik Sehun yang tengah sibuk dengan Ipad yang ada di tangannya, "MWO?!" Sehun berteriak, Luhan menutup kedua telinganya, Kyungsoo langsung keluar dari kamar mandi dengan baju yang setengah basah. Brak! Pintu kamar mereka langsung di dobrak oleh Kris.

"waeyo? Sehunna? Kau kenapa, kenapa berteriak begitu?" ucap Baekhyun tanpa henti, "a-aku tak mengecheck blog ini selama beberapa hari ternyata sudah ada 3 member Zod!ac yang publish…"

Sehun memutar Ipadnya menghadap semua Hyungnya.

allkpop.

Music

**2****nd****, 3****rd**** and 4****th**** member of Zod!ac Releaved**

By sweet_girlz – April 29, 2013 at 4:24 pm 76786 views 99234 comments.

SMentertaiment mempublish 3 member sekaligus! Ingin tahu tentang mereka? Here is some information about them!

Name : Choi Ji Hyun

Stage Name :J'u

D.O.B : Dec 8, 1997

Posistion : Lead Vocalist, Lead Dancer.

Sign : Sagitarius

Nationality : Spain.

Name : Choi Hye Seung.

Stage Name : Kimmy

D.O.B : Aug 21, 1995

Position : Lead Dancer, Vocalist, Rapper

Sign : Leo

Nationality : California.

Name : Park EunBi

Stage Name :

D.O.B : May 2, 1992

Posistion : Main Rapper, Vocalist.

Sign : Taurus

Nationality : Korean

allkpop.

Music

**5****th**** and 6****th**** member of Zod!ac Releaved**

By sweet_girlz – April 30, 2013 at 3:15 pm 99786 views 99234 comments.

SMentertaiment kembali mempublish 2 member sekaligus! Ingin tahu tentang mereka? Here is some information about them!

Name : Jin FanJi

Stage Name : Ai

D.O.B : Oct 7, 1999

Posistion : Maknae, Main Vocalist

Sign : Libra

Nationality : China.

Name : Li Lian

Stage Name : Lyn

D.O.B : Sept 10, 1995

Posistion : Lead Vocal

Sign :Virgo

Nationality : China.

allkpop.

Music

**SMentertaiment say they will make 'Sky TV'!**

By sweet_girlz – May 2, 2013 at 5:24 pm 99796 views 9939 comments.

SMentertaiment berencana membuat acara TV khusus untuk EXO dan Zod!ac, menurut rumor yang beredar nama acara tersebut adalah 'Sky TV'.

Sky TV akan tayang sekitar 2 kali dalam seminggu, banyak fans yang mulai penasaran dengan 'Sky TV' pasalanya Sky TV akan menampilakan kegiatan para member EXO dan Zod!ac saat mereka bersama-sama.

"kita punya acara TV sendiri?" Tao menatap takjub pada artikel terakhir, "apa mereka seceria Rie? Atau…." Chanyeol tak melanjutkan kata-katanya, Luhan menghela nafas pikiranya melayang kemana-mana.

* * *

"Huwwwaaaaa~~~ dromnya besar~" Ai menatap takjub drom tempat mereka akan tinggal "penentuan kamar saat kita sudah berkumpul saja, tapi~~~ kamar no 1 milik ku~" ucap Rie ceria "memang ada berapa kamar disini?" Kimmy menatap pintu-pintu yang memiliki no "ada sekitar 8 kamar, 1 kamar di isi oleh 2 orang dan 2 kamar sisianya untuk pakaian-pakaian untuk show nanti" J'u membaca kertas yang ada di genggaman Rie "kalian ingin kamar no berapa?" Rie menatap Ashley, Lyn, J'u, Kimmy dan Ai.

TBC

A/N

Congrats buat yang kepilih~~

buat yang OCnya kepilih di atas harap isi pertayanku ne~

**Ingin kamar no berapa 2-6?**

**Username twitter character OC kalian? Ex- (- -)Quirie99**

**Kalian ingin dekat dengan siapa di SMentertaiment kecuali member EXO ne~ ex- Haruna Quirie dekat dengan Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk.**

**Sub-group yang di inginkan? (Japan, Korean or Mandarin)**

Kirim jawabannya via PM ne… di tunggu sampai hari Sabtu.^^b


	4. Chapter 4

Zod!ac: EXO Couple Story

Author : KittyDeerPanda or Haruna Quirie

Cast/Pair : EXO, 12 OC

Rate : T+

Genre : Drama, Romance

Warning : Yaoi!, Typo(s)!, CrackPair! AU!

Disclaimer : This FF is mine but all the character/Cast/Pair belongs to God, SMent, their family and themselves, I just borrowed their name.

If you don't like my FF please click [X]

I told you~ Don't Like… just Don't Read.

~KittyDeerPanda Present~

.

.

~Haruna Quirie Present~

.

.

.

Zod!ac: EXO Couple Story

.

.

.

Happy Reading~

allkpop.

Music

**Zod!ac 7****th****, 8****th****, 9****th****, 10****th**** and 11****th**** member Revealed!**

By sweet_girlz – May 25, 2013 at 21:24 pm 99996 views 99274 comments.

All member of Zod!ac is revealed!

Setelah sekian lama akhirnya SMentertaiment mengumumkan semua member Zod!ac!

Ingin tahu lebih lanjut siapa member-member Zod!ac? Here is some information about them!

Name : Suzuki Myunra

Stage Name : Yunra

D.O.B: January 21, 1998

Position: Main Rapper, Vocalist.

Sign: Aquarius

Nationality: Japanese.

* * *

Name : Kim Sang Jeong

Stage Name : So-ah

D.O.B : June 15, 1995

Posistion : Main Dancer, Rapper, Vocalist.

Sign: Gemini

Nationality: China

* * *

Name: Yuki Kim.

Stage Name: Yuu

D.O.B: November 19

Posistion: Main Rapper, Vocalist

Sign: Scorpio

Nationality: Japanese

* * *

Name: Park Hyeri

Stage Name : Days.

D.O.B: January 6, 1998

Posistion: Main Dancer, Rapper, Vocalist.

Sign: Capricorn

Nationality : Korean

* * *

Name : Oh Hannie

Stage Name: Mary

D.O.B: July 22, 1999

Posistion : Lead Vocal

Sign: Cancer

Nationality : Korean.

* * *

Name : Tategami Kuro-chan.

Stage Name: Kuro

D.O.B: April 7, 1995

Posistion: Lead Vocal.

Sign: Aries.

Nationality: Korean

Kris menyeritkan dahinya berati cepat atau lambat dia harus menemui mereka terlebih dahulu, perlahan Kris menghela nafasnya dia akan mengajak Suho besok.

* * *

"anak-anak! Bangunnn!" Brak! Bruk! Dorr!

Semua member serentak keluar dari kamar mereka, "yak eonni, tak sadarkah suaramu cempreng?" Mary menatap Rie dengan tatapan datar, "I know~" Mary memutar matanya bosan, "kajja kita harus ke SM Building~ let's meet KrisHo couple~~" Rie langsung berjalan keluar di ikuti dengan member lain.

* * *

Kris mentap 12 yeoja yang ada di depannya, mereka ada di salah satu ruangan di gedung SM di sana juga ada beberapa kamera yang sedang meliput kegiatan mereka.

"pemilihan patner akan melalui sistem undian, jadi besok kita berkumpul lagi disini jam 8 pagi" Kris menatap beberapa lembar kertas yang ada di depannya.

"ne~!" Suho menutup kupingnya, "hais.. kenapa suara kalian cempreng?" "hanya untuk aegyo oppa aslinya yang cempreng hanya Rie-eonni kok" jawab So-ah, Rie mengembungkan pipinya "aku cempreng untuk membangunkan kerbau-kerbau seperti kalian" jika death-glare dapat membunuh mungkin sekarang Rie sudah mati karena tatapan dari semua membernya.

Suho menggelengakan kepalanya melihat tingkah ajaib member Zod!ac. Suho melirik Kris yang sibuk mencoret-coret kertas di depanya.

"auch.. was what that for?" Kris melirik tajam Suho yang baru saja mencubit pingganya "ada lagi pesan yang ingin kau sampaikan?" Kris tampak berpikir sejenak.

Member Zod!ac berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk tidak teriak saat melihat KrisHo moment di depan mata mereka!

'kyaaaaaa! Ummmaaaaaaaaaa… Apppaaaaaaaa!'

A/N.

Congrats~~~!

Yang terpilih silahkan menjawab pertanyaan di chapter sebelumnya ok~ kirim ,lewat PM ne.. kalau ngga punya akunnya bisa lewat DM twitter atau PM FB, nama akunnya ada di profile ku~

Ku sengaja milih 5 dari new apply sama 6 dari old apply~~ biar ngga saling iri~~ soo… tinggal 4 orang lagi yang belum di umumkan~ for SM Staff~ 3 Manager dan 1 Stylist….

Semua member EXO di setting ngga tau apa-apa jadi member EXO bakal kelihatan lebih real~~ semuanya tahu lewat article yang ada di internet~

Ok…minggu depan story bakal di mulai…

Dan di chapter 6 kalian bakal ada penentuan couple~ jadi.. di chapter 7 bakal ada sedikit bumbu-bumbu Yuri dari member Zod!ac:3

Kalian bisa milih ingin deket sama siapa~

Wajah member Zod!ac itu.

Haruna Quirie : Kim Su Jin Shin Bi

Jin FanJi : Park Hyo Jin

Choi Ji Hyun: Do Hwe Ji

Choi Hye Seung: Hong Young Goi

Park Eunbi: Park Sora

Li Lian: Kim Seulmi

Yuki Kim: Baek Jae Ah

Suzuki Myunra: Park Hyun Seok

Kim Sang Jeong: Song Ahri

Park Hyeri: Lee Mikki

Oh Hannie: Jung Nari

Tategami Kuro-chan: Jo Ga Eun

Ok~ see U next chapter~ paiiiii~~~


End file.
